


oh my darlings

by rosebud_writer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Other, Pre-Season/Series 01, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_writer/pseuds/rosebud_writer
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings never really had a good childhood, but there were some special moments they shared with mom.(A fluffy series all based on which cute names I think Grace would use for the kiddos)





	1. sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined the kiddos to be 9~10 in this fic! Also thank you to blossombox for letting me use some of her hcs (love you!)

Luther tried to keep his breath steady. Messing up during training was already troublesome enough, but messing up in front of everyone? Sometimes it seemed like life never let him catch his breath. 

Today was supposed to be a fun day of training, well at least for him. Increased strength and endurance always gave him an advantage. 

But no, he had to go too far and get yelled at in front of everyone. Luther had witnessed the others experience the wrath of Reginald Hargreeves, mainly Klaus and Diego, but he had seldom experienced it. 

Luther shuddered at the memory still fresh in his mind, of Reginald, his father, screaming at him with such disgust. He knew that their family was a little strange, but Luther was sure that was not how a dad was supposed to act. 

He curled into himself, pulling at the blankets in a futile attempt to be small again. To not have to worry about being the best, being a leader. If only he could talk to someone, anyone really. Allison was great, but he felt weak if he had to tell her about all.. this. 

Burrowing his face into his pillow, Luther resolved to stay there until this weak feeling left, no matter how long it took.  
~  
When Luther didn’t show up for dinner or any of his other usually scheduled evening activities, Grace went to go find him. Her programming typically dictated a chastisement for skipping, but she rarely resolved to that. 

Grace opened the door to Luther’s room slowly. His record player was spinning, playing its music at a loud enough volume that he wasn’t aware of her entrance. 

“Sweetheart?” she called quietly, Luther looked up at her from under a pile of blankets on his bed, eyes puffy, face still streaked with the remains of humiliation. 

He always tried to be so strong in front of the others, in front of Reginald, especially. Too often he was put down for trying to do his best, that it was overlooked how gentle and sweet her child was. Helping her carry the others if they were injured or sleeping, always quick to comfort, brushing away the tears, and jumping between any arguments. 

“Oh, Luther,” Grace sighed. She sat gently on his bed, reaching to find him in his mass of blankets. 

“I’ll be okay, mom.” He tried to reassure her, but Grace could hear the slight quiver in his voice.

“You know he loves you, Luther.” Grace mused, even though she was never quite sure what Reginald’s intentions were, “And you know I love you so much, sweetie.”

“I love you too.” He responded, voice muffled through the layers. 

Grace pulled her lovely, sweet son into a long hug. Though he tried to resist, Luther rested his head on her, completely melting into her. She held him tightly, knowing that this would be one of the few moments he would allow himself to be small. Grace wished she could make it better, wished she could take all her little ones away from this place, her protective instincts kicking in. 

But Reginald was the one thing she couldn’t protect them from. Grace sighed, as she carded her hand through Luther’s hair. His breathing started to slow, any tension that was left in him leaving.

Grace pressed her lips in his hair, “Let’s get you to bed, alright?” She asked in a soft voice. 

The small mutter of a response made her smile as she tucked him in. As she quietly shut the door, Grace made a promise to herself that she would always be there for him, for all of them. Even if Reginald didn’t love them, she would be enough, for now.


	2. love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be safe, TW for slight blood mention, needles, and stitches

A crash alerted Grace’s programming right away, but she was much more concerned by the slight cry that rang out after it. Quickly setting down her embroidery, she briskly made her way to the source of commotion.

She was met with a teary, slightly bloody mess. Diego sat in the middle of his room, knives stewn among the floor, clutching his reddened hand. A flutter of panic made its way through Grace, though it was quickly overtaken by protocol. It was always jarring seeing her children hurt, even though she should be used to it. 

Grace knelt besides Diego, gently taking his hurt hand in hers. 

“Oh, love,” she sighed, examining the deep cut that ran along the palm of his hand, “will you tell me what happened?”

Diego sniffed, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his free hand, “ I w-was practicing, bu-but I tripped.” His voice was small and quivered slightly on the last two words. 

“We’ll get you fixed up then,” she smiled, tipping Diego’s chin up to meet hers, “then you’ll be right as rain.” She brushed a few stray tears from his cheeks, wishing she could take away the pain right away. They slowly made their way to the infirmary, where Grace inspected his wound. It was relatively clean, but too deep for just a bandage. She sighed, knowing what the next few hours would entail.

“Diego, love,” Grace pressed her hands on his cheeks, gazing into his soft, misty brown eyes, “ I need you to take a big deep breath. You have to get stitches in your hand,” Diego made a noise of distress, “Shhh, it’s alright. I’ll be the one doing it. Don’t worry.” Grace could see the terror in his eyes as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Mom..” he whimpered, tears threatening to escape, clutching at her skirt, searching for comfort in its familiarity. 

“Listen close, okay?” she asked in a soft, comforting tone while still keeping his gaze, “I want you to hold my hand, like this.” She placed his small hand on hers, the two of them steadying his injured hand. “Breathe with me, like this Diego.” She took big, exaggerated breaths. He obediently copied her, his little chest puffing up with each huff, while his eyes were closed, she quickly injected him with some pain medication, in hopes it would ease his anxiety and any pain felt during the procedure. Distracted by her soothing instructions Diego didn’t even notice. 

He stayed tense throughout the entire process, cleaning and all, but he continued to follow her instructions, attempting to steady his breathing. He kept a tight grip on her fingers, which didn’t bug Grace as long as it helped him through this. Stitch by stitch, his cut slowly was sewn together. Diego never made an attempt to stop her, only making tiny noises and his breathing increasing slightly if he peeked at the progress.

Grace glanced at Diego as she made the final, tiny, precise stitches on his palm. Small, suppressed noises of distress slipped through his lips, hot tears trailing through squeezed eyelids. He was doing so well, she knew how hard this was for him. Not wanting to extend the process any longer, Grace turned her attention back to her task, finishing up the last of her row.

“Almost done, love,” she reassured, snipping the string. He let out a shaky breath as she wrapped the palm of his hand with a crisp white cloth, “You made it, I’m so proud of you.” And she really was, her little love was so brave.

He gave Grace a tiny smile, who in turn squeezed his good hand, “Let’s be a little more careful next time, okay love?” He nodded, still seemingly trusting himself enough to talk. Luckily, she had a pretty good idea how to cheer him up, “Would you help me with making some cookies?”

He gave her a wide, teary smile, and Grace knew that the day could still be saved. Hand in hand, the pair made their way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Diego and Grace relationship is literally one of my favorite things about this show, so obviously I had a lot of thoughts for this one. I think Diego’s term would be “love.” Initially I thought no, that’s too simple, but really I think through everything, Diego values the love Grace gives him. As the second boy, he probably was overlooked, constantly in the shadow of his much more “promising” siblings. Diego obviously went to his mom for that missing validation.  
Also, while Grace of course loves all of her kids very much, Diego is her special love :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading! <3<3


	3. darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all this is kinda vague as heck and really short, but I hope you enjoy anyways!

Luther was just so.. Irritating sometimes! Allison shoved her face into her pillow, resisting the urge to scream the memory away. 

Allison had always felt guilty when she used her power. It built up, drop by drop, in her stomach and one day would drown her, but she tried to ignore that. This time, she assured herself, he deserved it. 

Luther had been scolding her, face creasing with a disapproving look. He just always took being dad’s dear “Number One” so seriously, it made her crazy. All she wanted to do was go out to buy some presents for their birthdays, but nope. 

“Dad doesn’t want us going out alone,” He told her, he was right of course, but why did it matter? That’s when she decided to rumor him, just as the words tumbled out of her lips, she saw the disappointment in his eyes. It hurt her chest more than the exhaustion of any other training session. 

It wasn’t even worth it to go out anymore. Allison decided that staring at her ceiling was all she had in her. Maybe later she could sneak out.   
~  
Grace was surprised to see Allison curled up on her bed. 

“Oh!” she set down the sheets that were in her hands, making a place for herself by Allison’s curled up form, “I’m sorry to intrude, darling, but I am surprised to see you in here. I thought you were going out?”

Allison turned her head quickly, but Grace knew that look. Something wasn’t right, Allison was a strong headed girl, but she was still small and sensitive. 

“I.. was, but,” her lip quivered and she choked on her words, “I..” her words trailed off as a few tears fell down her cheeks. 

“Allison, darling,” Grace cooed, wiping them away with soft hands.

“Mom,” her voice wavered,” do you think I’m mean?” The small girl looked at her with wide eyes, nose sniffling, searching for some type of comfort and maybe even seeking a punishment upon herself that she did not deserve. It was something about this house that made all of the children so concerned about musings not fit for lovely 10 year olds. 

“What brought this on, darling?” Grace sat close to her daughter, taking one of her hands, holding it tightly between her. 

Allison took a shaky breath, recounting her dismay with Luther and her building guilt. Grace listened, like any good mom, humming in agreement with her frustrations and letting her talk about tonight and anything else she needed to. She had found that while the boys enjoyed physical comfort, the thing the girls often needed most was quiet support, an ear to hear them. 

After Allison had adequately lamented to Grace, she slumped back onto the many plush pillows that decorated her bed. And though she had many duties to take care of, Grace’s gaze shifted to Allison’s cluttered vanity. A row of sparkly, brightly colored nail polish bottles caught the sunlight and Grace had an idea.

“Allison,” she said gently,” would you paint my nails for me? I’m afraid my polish is getting awfully chipped.”

The darling girl’s head popped up, guilt and pain that weighed her down temporarily lifted once again from her shoulders. Grace smiled to herself, it was very possible her new manicure wouldn’t match any of her clothing, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be a little obvious. “Darling” just seems to perfectly fit Allison, it’s elegant and charming, both things that Allison strives to be. I love the image of Grace just indulging her daughters in things that make them feel like ‘big girls,’ like wearing Grace’s heels and pearls (Klaus would sneak in too). 
> 
> Sorry this one took me so long.. I love Allison but I always struggle with writing her. Happy birthdays to our lovely children!! They deserve LOVE. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! thank you, as always, for reading! <3


	4. angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rumor has it if one of the Hargreeves kids is sad in their rooms, Grace will appear and give them a hug

The children had a very specific bedtime routine. After dinner, while Grace cleaned up, they were to study in their rooms for approximately 1 hour. After their lessons were complete, the children were to ready themselves for bed, brushing teeth and taking any care of any necessities for the upcoming day. Grace would make her rounds to each of their bedrooms, collecting dirty clothes and bid each of them goodnight. 

When the children were all younger, Grace often resorted to reading to all of them in one bed, then slowly taking them into their own rooms one by one. Now that they were older, Grace found that they needed her less. No matter, though it made her sad, it was a sign that they were indeed growing up.

Tonight was no different, Luther was already asleep when she entered his room, Diego gave her a sleepy smile, and the others in the same state. Well, almost all of them. 

Klaus had let out a small whimper when she shut off the lights, though when Grace asked what was wrong, he had brushed it off. When she left the room, shutting the door behind her, a tiny voice caught her ear.

“Can you leave the door open?”

“Of course, angel.”

She made her way to the laundry room, walking quickly to drop off her load. On her way back, she noticed something interesting, Klaus’ light was on. She sighed to herself, assuming he was trying to get away with something. 

When she pushed open his door, the light scoldings that were ready on her lips fell. 

Klaus was not sitting on his floor messing around as she expected, no, he was crying softly in his bed. His thin body curled tightly against the wall. She made her way over to him, reaching lightly for his shoulder. 

He shook under her grip, body racking with silent sobs. 

“Oh, Klaus,” she whispered, pulling him into her arms, where he pressed his face into her dress, “what’s the matter, now?”   
He didn’t respond for a long time, simply sniffling with his head rested in his lap. She let him, dishes and laundry could wait, her son needed her. 

“Angel, do you want to talk about it?” She asked, voice gentle, fingers tenderly wiping away stray tears. 

“I just don’t like the dark,” He said, looking up at her with big fear filled eyes, “I feel like… anything could be watching me.” 

“You are perfectly safe here, Klaus, that’s part of my role being your mother.” Grace said, but she knew that he would need more than just her words,” But, perhaps I can find a way to help you, alright.”

“Really?” Klaus lit up.

“Yes, silly!” She gave Klaus her warmest smile, “I want you to feel safe too, but now,” Grace kissed his forehead,” try and sleep.”

“Mom,” Klaus hesitated,” can you stay with me for a little?”

“Of course.”

And so she stayed, Klaus curled against her, as if she could fight off anything that came to haunt him.

When she finally crept out of the room, turning off the lights, Grace resolved to find a nightlight for her son before he woke. 

Little did she know, even after he moved our, Klaus took the nightlight with him in his pocket everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this actually comes from the very first scenes in the show. When Klaus makes his first appearance, the Phantom of the Opera medley switches to “Angel of Music.” Yeah, yeah we love irony here, but genuinely I can see Klaus as a caring sibling, even if he starts a lot of crap between the others. Our boy is messed up in a lot of ways, but idk it just felt right. He needs to know he is good. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! this one was fun to write we love our baby boi :) <3


	5. dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh sorry this is so short its all I've got... but its still cute thou so :)
> 
> <3<3<3

The piece of chalk snapped in Five’s grip.

He let out a grumble, watching as now the seventh stick of chalk crumble in his hands. At this rate he would need to make a trip to the store for a new box.

Five rubbed at his face, probably smearing dust everywhere. His alarm clock blinked 1:48 AM back at him. 

“Dear, what in the world are you doing up?” a sweet, but pointed voice called from behind him. 

The sudden interruption nearly made Five blink into the laundry room out of surprise, which he had only done once before when Klaus had scared him by hiding in his closet. Grace stood in his doorway, arms crossed. His gaze dropped sheepishly to the floor, he didn’t often follow rules, as he found them inhibing, useless, but being caught breaking rules was never fun. 

“Hi, mom.” He said quietly, still standing by his calculations, grasping a book in his hand. Yes, he felt a little guilty and very tired, but he would go insane if he didn’t figure out this damn-

“Are you having trouble sleeping, Five?” Grace cut into his thoughts once again, she took a few steps across the room towards him, concerned look scrunching her eyebrows together.

He scoffed, “Of course not.” Five knew that sometimes the others had trouble, but Five was not so childish. 

“Now, mister,” She said firmly, rubbing at his cheeks- presumably to rid them of the chalk,” you need to sleep.”

Five went to protest, when a large yawn stopped him. Maybe she was right, maybe this could wait till tomorrow. When he felt Grace lead him to his bed, Five didn’t fight it, mostly because suddenly his eyes were so heavy. 

He allowed her to tuck him in, secretly relishing in the warmth of her love. Five hated that he needed others, but things like this- in the private of his own room- were worth it.   
Quickly drifting off in a dreamy haze, he barely heard Grace whisper as she ruffled his hair.

“Sleep well, dear. I love you.”

As his eyes fluttered shut, Five decided that he loved her too, no matter how childish it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lovely little Five! While I love my baby boy to pieces, we know he probably wouldn’t appreciate a lovey dovey name from Grace. That’s why I decided on “dear,” it’s simple and to the point, but I’m sure Five secretly appreciated it. He pretends to be all rough, but we know the truth (the truth is he needs love).
> 
> Hello everyone! homework is really kicking my butt, so I apologize for how long this little thing took me. But that's life, right? Anyways hope you enjoyed!! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> a quick explanation to why I think Luther would be "sweetheart":
> 
> Although the fandom loves to hate on Luther, I really think that especially when he was young, he would have been very caring. Now maybe this comes from my own perspective as an oldest child, but I can see Luther being the mediator for his younger (and more hot headed) siblings. I imagine him being gentle when anyone got hurt (if their dad wasn't looking) and extremely willing to help Grace with whatever she needed. Yes, like all of them Luther makes some mistakes, but when you're so used to being in charge, that's all you know. 
> 
> In conclusion, Luther is a sweetheart and very soft and I love him.
> 
> Stay tuned for more! Thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> (also I don't know how to hide this for other chapters sooo. sorry y'all)


End file.
